L'effet Sara Lance
by Friday Queen
Summary: Après une brève rencontre avec Sara, Kara comprend qu'il est temps pour elle d'avouer ses sentiments à Cat.


Note : Le Crossover m'a inspiré :)

Disclaimer : Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow (DC quoi) ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leurs personnages.

* * *

 **L'effet Sara Lance**

Sara sortit des toilettes en fredonnant légèrement, la bataille maintenant terminée elle pouvait se laisser profiter de la petite fête que la nouvelle équipe de héros venait d'organiser.

" White Canary c'est ça ? "

La blonde se tourna vers la voix qui venait de lui parler et elle vit qu'il s'agissait de la présidente. Inconsciemment elle laissa ses yeux se balader sur la silhouette de la femme plus âgée et elle se dit qu'effectivement Mick avait raison : elle était canon. L'autre femme était appuyée contre le mur d'un air décontractée et la regardait avec attention.

" Vous pouvez m'appelez Sara. " Répondit-elle en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil.

" J'ai fait quelques recherches sur vous _Sara_. " Dit-elle en s'approchant d'un air intéressée.

" Vraiment ? Et qu'avez-vous trouvez ? Des choses intéressantes ? "

" Des tas... Je me demande d'ailleurs si certaines sont vraies. " Répondit-elle avec une voix coquette en touchant les bords de sa veste.

Merde, se dit Sara, la présidente était en train de flirter avec elle. Elle se lécha discrètement les lèvres quand elle vit les yeux de la présidente tomber sur sa langue, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et son bas-ventre se réveilla.

" Je pourrais très certainement y répondre dans ce cas. "

" Oui, je serais très intéressée. " Dit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

Les doigts de la présidente glissèrent sur son cou et Sara regarda autour d'elles pour voir si quelqu'un les avait vu mais il semblait que tout le monde était occupé au centre du hangar.

" On devrait peut-être voir ça ailleurs. " Proposa-t-elle.

" Je vous suis White Canary. " Ronronna la plus âgée.

La façon dont la présidente disait son surnom fit presque perdre ses moyens à la jeune femme mais elle parvint à freiner ses ardeurs, se doutant que la nouvelle présidente n'avait pas besoin d'un scandale sexuel lesbien pour le début de sa carrière. Elle fit signe à la brune de la suivre qui s'exécuta dans la seconde. Tandis qu'elle était en train de se diriger vers une pièce non utilisée, Sara essaya de se rendre compte qu'elle était peut être sur point d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec la présidente de son pays et elle espéra presque que Mick les voient rentrer dans la pièce. Sara eut tout juste le temps de fermer la porter derrière elle que déjà la présidente se jetait contre elle. La blonde soupira de contentement contre ses lèvres. La femme savait comment embrasser ! Les mains de la présidente ne restèrent pas immobiles une seule seconde puisqu'elles agrippèrent ses fesses avec entrain.

Récemment Sara avait été avec des femmes, mais elles ne savaient pas toujours quoi faire en fait elle avait souvent été leur première expérience. Hors maintenant c'est différent car la présidente savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait et pour une fois, Sara apprécia se laisser pendre en charge. Elle essaya ne pas gémir trop fort en voyant la femme la plus puissante des Etats-Unis se mettre à genoux devant elle, cependant elle perdit ses bonnes intentions quand elle sentit la langue de la présidente entre ses jambes. La brune la fit jouir en un temps record et sembla en être extrêmement satisfaite. Sara fit donc de son mieux pour lui retourner la faveur et au vu des gémissement de la part de la présidente elle pouvait se dire qu'elle avait réussit.

Les deux femmes sortirent donc de la pièce de longues minutes plus tard avec un air béa, toutes deux enchantées d'avoir eu l'occasion de donner un orgasme à l'autre. Elles partirent se refaire une beauté aux toilettes avant de retourner dans le hangar.

" Je suppose que vous savez que ce qu'il vient de se passer ne doit pas quitter cette salle. " Dit la présidente.

" Je voyage dans le temps, les secrets je connais. " Lui répondit Sara en souriant.

La présidente hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Sara laissa ses yeux se poser une dernière fois sur le corps de la présidente avant de rejoindre ses amis. Elle entreprit d'aller voir Felicity qui parlait avec Kara. Felicity était en train de lui raconter avec excitation son voyage dans le passé et Sara sourit en voyant enjouée de son amie.

" Oh Barry ! " S'exclama l'informaticienne en le voyant. " Tu as pensé au champagne ? "

" Il est dans la voiture de Cisco. " Répondit-il.

" Parfait allons le chercher. Je reviens. " Dit-elle à Kara et Sara.

Les deux héroïnes la regardèrent partir en silence. Sara regarda sa nouvelle et sourit en voyant qu'elle s'était changée.

" Kara, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois sans ta cape. " La taquina-t-elle.

" Oh... Euh, oui je... Hum. Je m'habille comme ça. " Bredouilla-t-elle.

Sara sourit en la voyant rougir et se toucher les lunettes, elle se douta que c'était un tic de la jeune femme. Kara semblait étrangement gênée autour d'elle et ses joues étaient de plus en plus rouge.

" Kara tu vas bien ? " Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

" Oui oui, tout va bien, tout va super bien ! " Répondit-elle la voix aiguë.

Sara se dit à alors que la jeune femme ne savait pas du tout mentir, soudain elle vit Kara jeter un regard derrière elle avant de détourner subitement les yeux. Sara fronça les sourcils, elle se retourna pour voir qui mettait l'alien dans cet état quand elle vit la présidente. Soudain Sara comprit l'étrange comportement de la part de sa nouvelle alliée.

" Oh... Donc tu nous a vu. " Dit-elle en se rappelant que Kara pouvait voir à travers les murs.

Kara s'avança vers elle d'un air paniquée.

" Ce n'était pas mon intention mais je t'ai entendu crier et j'ai cru qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! "

Sara se mit à rire joyeusement.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Kara... Je ne t'en veux pas. "

" Oui, cool... Tant mieux. " Répondit-elle en perdant enfin un peu de rouge sur ses joues.

Sara continua de regarder la jeune femme en souriant légèrement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable et terriblement attachante.

" Ma... Ma sœur a fait son coming-out il y a quelques jours. "

" Vraiment ? Si elle est aussi mignonne que toi n'hésite pas à me la présenter. " Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sara pu voir avec amusement que la rougeur sur les joues de Kara était de retour. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très gentil, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner l'autre femme. C'était juste trop amusant et après avoir faillit mourir suite à une invasion extraterrestre elle n'allait pas se brider pour apprécier des moments comme celui-ci.

" Hum... Ouais... Elle a déjà quelqu'un désolée. "

" Tant pi... Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ? " Demanda-t-elle intéressée.

Kara pensa à Mon-El, Cat, James...

" C'est compliqué. " Soupira-t-elle.

Sara la regarda avec compréhension. Elle se douta que cela ne devait pas être évident d'avoir une relation quand on était une femme surpuissante qui pouvait tuer d'un simple mouvement. D'autant plus qu'elle comprenait que la nécessité d'avoir une identité secrète pouvait aussi freiner les envies de Kara, ne voulant pas mettre en danger la personne qui l'intéressait. Sara continua d'observer Kara qui la regardait intensément, elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant à quoi pouvait penser l'héroïne quand elle se sentit transporter à une vitesse surhumaine. Elle fut plaquée assez délicatement contre un mur et soudain des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que Kara était en train de l'embrasser ! Elle avait été étonnée des avances de la présidente cependant elle était encore plus surprise du baiser de Kara. L'héroïne l'embrassa avec passion mais ce baiser n'était clairement pas aussi sexuel que celui de la présidente. Le corps de Kara n'était pas totalement contre le sien et ses mains tenaient fermement sa veste. Le baiser était vraiment bon, mais Sara dû s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle.

" Wahou. " Souffla-t-elle en sentant l'autre femme s'éloigner d'elle.

Kara lui sourit timidement et Sara passa sa langue sur les lèvres. Elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme les avait éloignées de la petite fête pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, pour la seconde fois de la soirée Sara se demanda ce qu'aurait pensé Mick en les voyant.

" Est-ce que ça t'a aider à comprendre quelque chose ? " Demanda Sara avec douceur.

Kara soupira et baissa les yeux, se sentant soudainement coupable d'avoir embrasser l'autre femme pour se prouver quelque chose.

" Je suis désolée, je... "

" Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour ce baiser. " Lui dit Sara avec un ton sévère mais avec un sourire satisfait.

Kara lui sourit à nouveau et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

" Donc c'est une femme ? "

Kara hocha la tête puis elle se dit qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin des conseils de Sara. Elle semblait bien s'y connaitre sur les femmes et comme elle n'était pas de sa Terre elle pouvait lui parler de ses craintes sans risquer d'être jugée.

" Elle s'appelle Cat. " Soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

" Et pourquoi c'est compliqué ? Elle n'aime pas les femmes ? "

" Non... Enfin si... Je pense que oui. Elle a déjà fait des réflexions qui laissaient entendre que oui et il y a eut certaines rumeurs. "

" Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" J'ai été son assistante pendant quelques années, maintenant elle n'est plus ma patronne directement. En fait elle n'est même plus dans l'entreprise ces derniers temps. "

Sara la regarda en silence, attendant qu'elle développe un peu plus.

" Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien, je _sais_ qu'elle m'aime bien. Mais je en sais si pas si elle m'aime comme _ça_... Et c'est compliqué parce qu'elle est plus âgée, elle a un fils de 13 ans et un autre de mon âge. Je suis même sortit un peu avec lui... "

" Tu es sortit avec son fils ? " S'exclama Sara.

" Il était mignon ! " Se défendit-elle. " Et puis je ne sais pas, c'était son fils... Je ne pouvais pas dire non. "

Kara soupira.

" Je croyais que ça allait me rapprocher d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle... Je n'avais pas compris la véritable nature de mes sentiments jusqu'à... "

" Jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses avec fougue ? " Proposa l'autre blonde.

Kara se mit à rire.

" On va dire jusqu'à ce qu'Alex fasse son coming-out, t'embrasser m'a juste confirmé ce que je pensais. "

" Tu devrais lui dire. " Lui dit sérieusement Sara.

" Tu crois ? " Demanda Kara timidement.

" Oui, si j'ai appris quelque chose d'important c'est que la vie est courte. Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es Supergirl ? "

" Je pense que oui. " Avoua Kara.

" Alors dit lui ce que tu ressens, peut-être qu'elle aussi. Si tu veux mon avis tu devrais foncer Kara. "

XXX

Kara vola tranquillement jusqu'à Métropolis où elle savait trouver Cat. La reine des médias y était pour quelques jours et Kara avait enfin décidé à prendre en compte les conseils de Sara et d'aller la voir. Cela fait trois jours depuis son retour de la Terre de Barry, trois jours à réfléchir, trois jours à s'excuser auprès de Mon-El et de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et trois jours à voir sa sœur parfaitement heureuse avec Maggie.

Kara vit Cat sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel et elle sourit en se disant que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Elle atterrit avec douceur à ses côtés.

" Supergirl. " La salua l'autre femme avec chaleur.

" Bonsoir Cat. "

Cela fait des semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et le sourire de Cat était éblouissant. Kara su alors qu'elle prenait la bonne décision, elle avait parlé à Cat au téléphone mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la voir en vrai. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas compris ses sentiments plus tôt. Elle voyait tout les signes maintenant, son cœur battait plus vite et elle sentait des fourmillements dans son ventre. Et par Rao, Cat lui avait terriblement manqué.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? " Demanda Cat toujours en souriant.

" Avant de partir tu m'as donné un conseil. " Dit Kara s'approcha doucement d'elle.

Cat leva un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait devoir être plus explicite. Kara respira un grand coup car elle allait atteindre le point de non retour avec sa prochaine phrase.

" Tu m'as dit qu'il était temps que je me jette à l'eau. "

Les yeux de Cat s'écarquillèrent, c'était une phrase qu'elle avait dit à Kara Danvers et non à Supergirl. Kara regarda son ancienne patronne pour voir si elle allait être en colère contre elle pour lui avoir mentit mais elle sembla plutôt soulagée, voire heureuse ? En voyant cette réaction l'héroïne comprit que c'était son moment, elle combla les derniers espaces qui la séparait de Cat et l'embrassa.

Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent Kara ferma les yeux pour se laisser submerger par Cat, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses doigts sur sa joue, son odeur, les doigts de Cat sur sa taille. Lorsqu'elle demanda l'accès aux lèvres de Cat, Kara l'entendit gémir doucement et ce fut l'un des plus beau son qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Elle se promit de tout faire pour l'entendre à nouveau.

Tout comme pour le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Sara, ce fut Cat qui s'éloigna d'elle pour reprendre son souffle.

" Kara. " Chuchota l'autre femme avec affection.

L'héroïne s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour la regarder quand elle entendit soudain la porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrir.

" Bébé je suis là ! "

Et Kara sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Cette voix elle la connaissait, c'était la voix de Derek, un des ex de Cat. Elle réalisa alors que Cat avait quelqu'un, elle n'était pas libre. Sans attendre elle s'envola à toute vitesse laissant l'autre femme seule sur son balcon.

Rapidement elle se mit à pleurer comprenant qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusions. Comment Cat aurait pu retourner ses sentiments ? Elle n'était qu'une simple assistante, ou reporter maintenant, mais elle n'était pas du niveau de la reine des médias. Cat préférait les acteurs, les chanteurs, les avocats et les médecins. Les personnes comme Derek à la fortune internationale. Pourquoi voudrait-elle d'une simple fille, une fille ayant perdue sa planète et ayant été élevée dans une petite ville près de la mer. Une fille sans sens de la mode ni compréhension de sa sphère sociale. Comment Cat pourrait l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aime ?

Kara vola si longtemps qu'elle arriva en Amérique Latine et elle fit demi-tour quand elle arriva en Argentine, les yeux toujours remplis de larmes.

Une fois de retour à National City elle vola au dessus de l'appartement de sa sœur où elle vit Alex seule devant la télévision. Elle se demanda brièvement où était sa nouvelle petite amie. Soudain Kara comprit comment avait dû se sentir Alex quand Maggie l'avait repoussé. C'était une sensation horrible et elle se dit que si Maggie n'était pas revenue sur ses paroles, elle aurait pu la jeter du haut de CatCo pour avoir fait souffrir sa sœur. Cependant maintenant la situation c'était inversée et c'était elle qui avait le cœur brisé.

Elle se sentit égoïste, mais elle avait besoin d'Alex c'est pour cela qu'elle entra chez elle par la fenêtre qui était ouverte.

" Kara ? " S'étonna la brune en se levant.

L'héroïne n'hésita pas une seconde avant de plonger dans les bras protecteurs de sa sœur et lorsqu'elle sentit Alex la serrer contre elle ses larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler. Kara pouvait dire qu'Alex était surprise, mais elle continua de la tenir contre elle en silence. Une fois qu'elle fut légèrement calmée Alex s'écarta d'elle et passa ses doigts sur ses joues pour lui sécher ses larmes.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Je suis désolée Alex, je ne voulais pas venir ici... Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton bonheur mais j'ai besoin de toi et... "

" Kara, tu pourras toujours venir me voir quand tu es triste. " La gronda Alex. " Maintenant dit moi ce qui te met dans un tel état. " Ajouta-t-elle en tirant sa sœur sur son canapé.

" Ok, ok je vais te le dire. " Dit Kara en rassemblant son courage.

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau.

" Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de Sara ? "

" Le White Canary ? "

" Oui. En fait je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Quand on a fait la petite soirée pour fêter notre victoire je l'ai surprise en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec la présidente des Etats-Unis. "

Alex la regarda avec surprise.

" Pas notre présidente, s'en est une autre là bas. Bref, j'ai parlé avec elle après et... Elle ne m'a pas vraiment fait des avances, mais je voyais bien qu'elle flirtait un peu avec moi et... Je l'ai embrassé. "

Cette fois ci sa sœur eut un air choqué sur le visage.

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? " Demanda la brune prudemment.

" Parce que je voulais voir si mes sentiments pour Cat était réels. "

" Tes sentiments pour Cat... Cat Grant... " Murmura Alex avec stupeur.

Kara regarda ses mains, elle se sentit mal à l'aise face à sa sœur. Alex venait tout juste de comprendre qu'elle aimait les femmes et maintenant elle venait lui annoncer qu'elle aussi elle en aimait une. Elle savait à quoi cela pouvait ressembler et elle culpabilisa de mettre Alex dans une telle position.

Rao, elle se sentait tellement égoïste.

" Kara ? " L'appela doucement Alex.

L'héroïne leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui la regardait étrangement.

" Est-ce que tu... tu aimes les... femmes ? "

" Je ne sais pas si j'aime les femmes, mais j'aime cette femme. "

Kara ferma les yeux en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau.

" Rao je suis tellement désolée Alex. "

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda-t-elle avec confusion.

" Tu viens tout juste d'accepter ton orientation sexuelle et moi j'arrive en t'annonçant que j'aime une femme aussi... " Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

" Hey, non Kara. " Répondit Alex en lui prenant les mains. " Non. Arrête de penser ça. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout. "

Kara hocha la tête en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer et Alex lui sourit avec tendresse.

" En fait je ne devrait pas être étonnée que tu aimes une femme, tu aimes littéralement tout et tout le monde. "

La blonde ne pu retenir un petit rire.

" Et tu parles tout le temps d'elle, comme je le faisait avec Maggie... Donc j'aurais dû comprendre. "

Cette fois ci le sourire de Kara était triste.

" Je suis allée la voir, je l'ai embrassé et elle... "

" Elle t'a repoussé ? " Demanda Alex mi-surprise, mi-compréhensive ayant été à la place de Kara quelques jours plus tôt.

" Pas vraiment mais il y avait son ex qui est arrivé. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? "

" Rien, je suis partie avant. "

Alex fronça les sourcils.

" Comment ça ? "

" Il l'a appelé bébé. " Grimaça-t-elle en se disant que ce surnom ne convenait pas du tout à Cat. " Ils sont de nouveau ensemble. "

" Tu veux dire que tu l'as entendu arriver et que tu es partie sans que vous puisez parler ? " Essaya de clarifier la brune.

" Oui. "

" Kara tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire s'il faut... "

" Elle va laisser un producteur milliardaire pour moi ? Je t'en pris Alex soit logique. "

" Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui. " Répondit Alex avec conviction.

" Elle est Cat Grant ! Moi je suis seulement... "

" Tu es Supergirl ! "

" Je ne suis pas Supergirl quand je suis avec elle. "

Malgré tout Alex sourit devant la remarque touchante de la blonde.

" Kara, tu es partie sans qu'elle ait pu s'expliquer... " Commença-t-elle avec espoir.

" Je ne veux en parler. " Dit soudainement la blonde en détournant le regard.

" Mais Kara... "

" Non Alex, s'il te plait... Je... N'en parlons plus d'accord. "

La brune allait protester mais se retint au dernier moment comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

" Tu veux regarder un film ? " Demanda-t-elle simplement.

XXX

Le jour suivant Cat essaya de l'appeler une vingtaine de fois et lui envoya des tonnes de messages, mais Kara ne les lu pas et ne décrocha pas son téléphone. Elle ne voulait pas entendre l'autre femme lui briser le cœur une seconde fois. Elle cru pouvoir lui échapper, cependant en fin d'après-midi James vint la voir pour lui que Cat venait de l'appeler et qu'elle l'attendait devant son appartement. Kara comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus fuir longtemps, elle partit donc rapidement jusqu'à chez elle préférant que cela se fasse au plus vite.

Quand elle vit Cat devant sa porte d'entrée elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle était toujours aussi belle mais elle pouvait voir qu'elle semblait nerveuse. Cat n'était jamais nerveuse. Elle se rappela ensuite que l'autre femme savait qu'elle était Supergirl, elle devait surement s'inquiéter de la réaction de Kara sachant qu'elle pourrait la faire disparaître en quelques secondes. Kara se sentit triste de penser que Cat avait peur d'elle maintenant. Elle inspira un grand coup et s'approcha pour ouvrir la porte de chez elle.

" Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels ou messages. " Lui reprocha Cat en entrant chez elle.

Kara soupira en se tournant vers elle.

" Je suppose que je ne voulais pas que tu me brise le cœur. " Répondit-elle honnêtement.

Cat paru désarçonnée quelques secondes.

" Te briser le cœur ? "

" Tu es à nouveau avec lui... " Cracha Kara. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... Il est si... "

Kara se tût un instant puis décida qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant, comme l'avait dit Sara la vie était courte.

" Il ne te mérite pas. Il ne traitera comme tu ne mérites. Tu mérites d'être traité comme la reine que tu es. "

L'héroïne fit un pas vers Cat qui restait muette.

" Je te traiterais comme une reine Cat, si tu me laisses t'aimer. "

Un silence s'installa entre elles quand soudain l'autre femme se mit à rire et Kara sentit toute la confiance qu'elle avait s'évaporer en un instant. Elle se sentait vexée et trahie, elle confessait ses sentiments pour Cat et elle en riait. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Cat le laisserait ? Maintenant elle était là et elle se moquait d'elle...

" Si tu as finit de rire, tu peux y aller. " Dit-elle en croisant ses bras.

Le venin dans la voix de Kara ramena Cat à la réalité.

" Non Kara tu ne comprends pas. " Dit-elle avec une incroyable douceur.

" Alors explique moi. " Répondit Kara toujours sur la défensive.

" J'ai accepté de revoir Derek pour t'oublier. " Confessa-t-elle.

Kara décroisa ses bras avec surprise.

" Quoi ? "

" Tu me manquais terriblement. Je voulais revenir ici mais revenir c'était avouer que je m'étais trompée. Je me suis voilée la face, si je n'étais pas satisfaite ici c'était parce que... parce que je n'avais pas le courage de t'avouer mes véritables sentiments. Quand tu m'as embrassé hier... "

Cat se mit à sourire amoureusement.

" C'était encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer... J'ai pu tuer Derek de nous avoir interrompu. "

Kara fit un pas vers elle.

" Tu veux dire que... "

" Je ne suis pas là pour te briser le cœur mais pour avoir une chance d'être avec toi. "

"Avec moi ? Dans une relation ? Amoureuse ? " Demanda Kara avec espoir.

Cat se mit à rire.

" Oui Kara, dans une relation amoureuse. " Répondit-elle avec affection.

" Oui ! Oui ! Bien sur. Je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé sinon. " S'exclama la plus jeune.

" Bon. "

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant puis Cat fit le prochain pas en embrassant Kara qui n'attendait que ça. De nombreux baisers et soupirs plus tard, Kara se demanda si le dispositif de Cisco pourrait lui permettre d'envoyer un message à Sara pour la remercier de ses conseils.

 **Fin.**


End file.
